Finding Family
by Fuffy Spangel fan
Summary: Buffy is struggling as a single mother to her and Faith's child, Faith is dating a boxer, while working as a bar tender and stripper at a local club,she is also six months pregnant. will Buffy and Faith, creat their family?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: this is my first buffyverse story, so please bear with me.**

**Warning: this story contains major Slash, and sexual content, may also contain spanking in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Buffy or Angel characters; they belong to the ever so brilliant Joss and his team of Geniuses. (Although I am responsible, for any personality changes, age changes or resurrections, I also own any characters I add in later.)**

**Much love to my readers, and please review.**

_Chapter one: A Good Look At What I've Become._

The sounds of a little girl laughing filled the room, the joyous shrieks would put a smile on any face, "Uncle Xander, no, no tickle me, hehehe, stop please, Uncle Xan, stop!" Four and a half year old Menley Summers pleaded as her Mother's friend mercilessly tickled her tiny little slayer feet. Xander Harris smiled at the wriggling child in front of him, "alright Kido if I stop with the tickle fest, do ya promise to brush your teeth?" the man asked briefly stopping his attack on the little girl, "Huh, huh, do ya promise?" Xander asked giving Menley a playful poke in the ribs, "I pwomise Uncle Xan, I pwomise." Little Menley surrendered. Xander stopped tickling the Mini-Slayer, Menley jumped to her feet as soon as the tickling ceased and ran in the direction of the bathroom she shared with her Mother.

As normal as Menley seems, she is a very different and special little girl, you see Menley Joyce Summers, is the daughter of not just one but two slayers, Her birth had been prophesized centuries before her parents even existed, her birth would not have nearly as impossible if slayers weren't all women, so yes little Menley was a true miracle child. Her gifts are many, her dreams exiting, but her one wish was for her Mommy to be happy.

Twenty-Six year old Buffy Summers let out a soft sigh and put on a smile, walking towards the table where a group of collage boys sat waiting to be severed, when she arrived in front of the table her fake smile still in place. "Hello, and welcome to Bounty Burgers, my name is Buffy and I will be your waitress this evening" Buffy said giving the little speech that the manager insisted the entire wait staff used when greeting the customers.

One of the collage boys who must have been around twenty gave her a goofy smile "anything you'd suggests?" he asked, his voice flirtatious, Buffy tried to keep her smile intact as she answered "we are a burger joint, so I'm going to suggest you get a burger" Buffy replied trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice, "okay no need to be so rude about it, I was just asking your opinion, gorgeous!" the blond collage boy replied a smirk on his face, "look would you order already, I need to get home, before it gets to late, or my daughter will never go to sleep" Buffy snapped, annoyed by the young mans flirting, hoping that the mention of her daughter would detour him.

"You got a kid?" one of the other boys asked, "aren't you a bit young for that?" another asked, "Okay, listen up, I'm not interested alright, for one thing, I'm older then the lot of you, for another I'm a single mother, oh and I also happen to be gay, so why don't you just order your meals and LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE, got it?" the slayer screamed having gone into full rant mode. The group of collage boys look at the gorgeous blond waitress in front of them, her face flushed red with anger, a murderous look clear on her once sweet features.

During Buffy's rant a short, rat like man had come out from the back office, a look of shock lit up his face, "Miss Summers, what on earth do you think your doing?" the short man squeaked out, "we here at Bounty Burgers, do not talk to our costumers like that, I am completely appalled by your behavior" her rat faced manger scolded "I'm sorry Miss Summers, but I am going to have to let you go" a flustered Mr.Marcles told his young waitress, the turned to the group of collage boys and said, "I'm so sorry about that, your meals will be on the house, of course" he assured his young customers.

The slayer glared at her now ex boss and turned, ripping of her apron and stormed out the front door, extremely pissed at the nights events, while trying desperately hard not to break down and cry.

Stomping angrily through the grave yard, staking any vampire who dared get in her way, this slayer was pissed, messing with her would not be a good idea.

Walking through the dark streets, Buffy tried to calm herself down a little, not wanting her daughter to see her this way. By the time she reached home, she was feeling a lot calmer, hearing the sounds of laughter coming from inside helped put a smile on her face.

"Mommy, Mommy, Your home, When did you get home Mommy?" shouted little Menley excitedly, "Yeah, when did you get home Mommy?" teased Xander smile at the woman he considered a sister. "Oh, shush Xander, Menley baby, I only just got here, but look at the time Sweet-Pea" Buffy answered smiling at her young daughter, "its bed time bubs" the woman said giving her friend a wink. "but Mommy I don't wanna go sleep yet, I'm not tie-erd" the Little slayer wined giving a big yawn. "come on baby-slayer, bed time missy" the older slayer commanded scooping up her half asleep daughter and moving her towards her bedroom. Buffy heard Xander leaving as she tucked Menley into bed.

Moving into the living room, Buffy noticed that Xander had poured her a glass of wine before leaving, grabbing the glass, and downing it in a single gulp, Buffy took the bottle with her and collapsed onto her bed, thinking.

Her friends had made lives for themselves; Fallen in love, started families, Dawn was even away in England enjoying collage. But Buffy, Hadn't found someone, no she was a single mother with a drinking problem, she no longer had a job, and soon she and her daughter wouldn't even have a place to live. Buffy felt the tears begin to fall; she lay there crying, and wondering what had become of Faith.

**A.N: so there you have it, the first chapter, please review and let me know if I should continue or not. Please, Please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: I'm back, yes with the second chapter, first of I would like to thank those who read and reviewed the first chapter.**

**I would also like you to know that this chapter is based on Faith's life at this current time. **

**Disclaimer: like I said I don't own it, but I do own Menley and any other characters I chose to add at a later time.**

**Warning: this chapter contains swearing and sex scene between to women.**

**Ok on with the story.**

_Chapter Two: Have A Little Faith In Yourself_

Music echoed off the stone walls of the small club, lights flashed, people sat drinking and chatting away.

A young woman of around twenty-six entered the club, she wore a red bandana as a top, and her stomach was swollen, rounded with little red marks forming a small pattern. Long brown locks fell around her glowing face, her hands rested peacefully on her pregnant belly.

Twenty-six year old Faith Lehane, had never thought her life would turn out this way, her life had started out as an abused kid from Boston, becoming a slayer changed her life, she was a strong rebel girl, soon after she became evil psycho murderer, from murderer to redemption girl, now she was a pregnant stripper, dating a boxer, damn she had changed.

"Hey Faith how are ya girl?" questioned one of the girls she worked with, "I'm five by five Jill, five by five" Faith said an exasperated look clouding her face. The girls she worked with were so very protective, even more so since she got pregnant. The rest of the girls gathered around Faith, hands pressed against her tum, feeling for a kick; shooting all sorts of questions.

"You planning on getting a new job. This kid doesn't need to grow up with a stripper for a mom" asked Alira, one of her stripper friends.

"Why the hell not?" Faith demanded. Jill turned and gave her a weird look

"my daughter, she's thirteen, she hates me being a stripper, she hates the teasing" Jill said, don't put your kid through that" with that said, Jill went back to serving drinks.

Faith sighed, deciding to change the subject, "the sex, it sucks, haven't had a good fuck in ages" Faith informed. Her fellow workers smiles erupted over their faces, some even laughed. "So La Fay, what was your best time huh, the best sex you've ever had?" questioned Lerri, a pretty French stripper. Faith thought about it for a while, she had had sex a hell of a lot of times, but knew what had been the best time, she'd just never told anyone about it before. But she trusted her girls, so she told them.

_Flashback_

_The big battle was finally over; the two main slayers sat grinning stupidly at one another, their hormones running wild. Faith had always said "Slaying makes you horny" But this, this was beyond horny; this was a hunger, a craving for each other, the need to feel their lips touch was dire. _

_They sat together trying to control the urges, making small talk as they tried to pretend that they couldn't do what their bodies were telling them to do. No they couldn't have sex that would be wrong._

_Soon the cravings became too much, Faith pulled Buffy into a hard and passionate kiss. Buffy could feel Faith's hunger and need, she felt it, and returned it._

_The kiss became softer, moving from lips to neck, then from neck to chest. The sweet kisses continued to descend the bodies of both women. Soon, Faith began tearing at Buffy's clothes "come on B', I need you" she whispered with a moan. Clothing soon littered the floor and the two slayers, worked out their hunger, releasing their desire. _

_Faith collapsed on the bed and pulled Buffy into her arms "you were amazing B', truly amazing" Faith soothed, planting a kiss on Buffy's forehead. _

"_Mmm you too Faith, you too" she whispered back, before falling asleep in the other girls arms._

_End Flashback_

"B', and I never talked about it after, we just ignored it" Faith said finishing her little story, she felt the baby kick as she ended her tale.

The others smiled looks of awe on their faces, shocked by this newly revealed piece of information.

Before any of them could ask any questions, Faith walked away, calling back to the girls, that they had work to do.

Faith got to work dancing and making all the men and many of the women drool, she was gorgeous and always had been, but being pregnant made her even more so.

Men often asked her for sex, her answer was always the same, "I'm a stripper, not a prostitute, buddy" and to those who asked her out "I don't think my boyfriend would like that very much" Faith know how to protect herself.

That night after work, Faith walked home through the dark streets of the small town she lived in, only to be cornered by a group of vampire fledglings, Faith sighed and turned to the Vamps, "want a fight boys?" she asked in a falsely sweet voice, "aww isn't that cute, the little girl thinks she can take us in a fight" one of the fledglings laughed.

Faith shrugged and started throwing punches and kicks at the vamps, feeling her confusion draining, quickly using the wooden heal of her shoe, she staked each of the vampires with a kick to the heart, and smiled as they turned to dust.

Faith arrived home, she knew her boyfriend would be waiting for her probably wanting to make out or snuggle. He tried to pull her into a kiss, but Faith dodges and walks to the bedroom, slamming and locking the door behind her.

"Faith, babe, come on, what's up?" her boyfriend called banging on the door, "go away Rick, I don't want you to touch me, not tonight" Faith called back hoping he would leave, but no, "what, why, what did I do wrong babe?" Rick asked still confused, "nothing Rick, just FUCK OFF would you?" Faith screamed at the top of her voice.

Before collapsing onto her bed and crying herself to sleep.

"Damn hormones".

**A.N: so there you have it chapter two, the next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow. **

**Much love and please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Hey all, chapter three is now here, isn't that fab, ok in this chapter I am going to try and shed some light on Buffy and Faith's relationship and to all those who want to know if Faith Knows about Menley………you'll just have to read and find out.**

**And please review.**

**Much love **

**This chap is back to Buffy's life**

**Disclaimer: Joss is the parent, I'm just the nanny.**

_Chapter Three: Spike Support System _

Buffy lay their all night, remembering, thinking of better times. Tears streaming down her cheeks, unable to make them stop.

Memories of her and Faith flooded her mind, she wondered, as she often did, what life would be like if Faith were here, what it would be like if the three were a family, she wondered if Faith even missed her or thought of her at all.

Buffy knew now that by not telling Faith about Menley, she had deprived all of them a chance at happiness, a chance of finding the Family they could be. Buffy knew that people make mistakes, but Buffy had ruined both her and her daughter's lives.

Picking up the phone, Buffy punching in the numbers, breathing heavily, waiting for one of her two favorite vampires to pick up.

"Ello?" Spike's groggy British voice answered, "Spike, its me, I need you, please will you talk to me?" cried a slightly drunk Buffy into the phone, "Slayer, luv calm down, deep breaths now" Spike soothed a now hysterical Buffy, "Spike, I ruined it, I ruined everything, Menley doesn't deserve such a shitty Mother" The slayer continued crying into the resever, "now, now pet, calm down a little, and tell ol' Spike what's got your knickers in such a twist?" Spike questioned, "I kept her from Faith, Spike, and now I don't have a job, soon I'll lose the house, and they take Menley away, they'll take my baby, Spike, they'll take her" Buffy sobbed into the mouth piece, "it'll be okay, Pet don't you worry your pretty head now" The British Vamp said soothingly.

Buffy could hear the cries of a baby on the other end of the line, "what's wrong with Liam?" Buffy asked deciding to change the subject from her miserable life, "Yeah, the kid's been at it all day, crying non stop he has, and Andrew has only just got Johnnie down, Peaches is still trying to convince Dru to sleep, Luckily Penn went to bed with out a hassle tonight, or Angel may have staked him" Spike said rambling on about his and Angel's little family which consisted of himself, Angel (who are a couple) Penn and Drusilla(who were turned into children, Penn is six and Drusilla five, they are hybrid vampires) Connor (who is twenty) Andrew(who is twenty-three and dating Connor) Johnnie( is Andrew's two year old daughter) and Connors three month old Son Liam.

A smile began to for on her face as Spike continued to ramble on about his day playing Daddy-Vampire, Buffy found herself slowly drifting of to sleep at the sweet sound of Spike's voice.

Spike heard the sound of Buffy's deep breathing and knew she had drifted of to sleep, Spike sighed, he knew that they would have a lot to work through to help the Slayer get back on her feet, but that was what he was there four, the Scooby gang had already started referring to him as the Spike Support System.

**A.N: so there you have it chapter three is done, I'm sorry it took so long and isn't very long, but I am also working on a Charmed fic at the mo the first chap of that should be up soon I hope.**

**Please review and thanks for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Heya all I'm back with the forth chapter and hoping to get the fifth chapter up as soon as possible, but that depends on your reviews, if you have any characters you wan to see more of, or see at all please let me know.**

**Well on with the story, I hope you enjoy. **

_Chapter 4: I'm Outta Here_

A month had passed, since Faith's conversation with her fellow workers; Buffy had been the only thing on her mind since. Thoughts of what life would be like if she was to raise a child with the blond slayer, what I would be like if she had stuck around and the two had become a couple, would they be happy?.

Faith sighed, resting her hand on her now seven months pregnant tummy, a small smile playing on her lips as she did. She wanted this baby, more and more each day.

Her desire to keep this child was strong beyond belief, but she was scared, scared that the council would take this child away, like they had the previous two children born to the brunet slayer.

The baby kicked, and Faith sighed again, at yet another strong kick to the bladder from her unborn child, who obviously had inherited her slayer strength, getting up and walking to the bathroom, for yet another pee.

"Hell, Little Bean, you wanna stop sparring with my bladder, huh?" Faith asked starring down at her swollen stomach, Little Bean was the affectionate name Faith had been calling her unborn child since she had discovered she was expecting.

She had tried not to become too attached to the life growing inside of her, knowing that she did not deserve to be a mother, she was a murderer, and sure she had more good then bad, and was working hard towards redemption. But yet she could not shake the feeling that she was tainted, a bad seed who would never know the love of a single soul, thou that was a belief her mother had impressed upon her from a young age.

Yet another thing that worried Faith was the thought that she would become the mother she had, had, too drunk to pay attention to her child, hitting Little Bean if she got in the way. All Faith knew was to react with violence, she had forever been getting into fights as a little girl, slaying vampires as a teen, she knew that before this child was born she needed to make some changes to her life.

Those changes had started with Faith quitting her job as a stripper, she had even packed her bags, she was leaving, she was not going to stick around and be the perfect little housewife, she couldn't stay with Rick, this child could have all sorts of powers, and many a cults and demons after it, Rick could not find out about demons, that much Faith knew.

"Faith, Babe, I'm home" Rick called as he entered the apartment he shared with his heavily pregnant girlfriend. As she emerged from the bathroom, flicking water from her hands. "Hey Babe, how was your day?" he questioned, Faith looked at him, she felt kind of bad about what she was about to do, but she knew that it was what's right for her and Little Bean, leaving was the only option.

"Look, Rick, this is kinda hard for me to do, but it's gotta be done" Faith said slightly babbling, "Faith, what are you talking about?" Rick asked confused as to what was going on in his girlfriend's mind, "I'm leaving Rick, Leaving and not coming back" She explained "Faith, you can't just decide to leave on some silly hormone induced wim, it isn't sane" he exclaimed, Faith glared back at him and replied "this wasn't a wim, Rick I left my job over a week ago, I've had this planed for some time now, so live with it, ok?" Faith demanded, trying to walk passed her now ex-boyfriend and out the door to freedom. "I can't let ya do that Faith, it's not right for the baby" Rick said anger now evident in his voice, "not right for the baby, how do you know what's right for this baby, huh, how do you know?" Faith demanded now extremely pissed off.

"How many kids do you have, I'm not losing this kid, I'm going to raise this one if it kills me, I'm not having yet another child taken away from me at birth, I didn't even getta meet the second one, seeing as I was in a comma when it was born, I don't even know if it's a boy or a girl" Faith was crying now, and Rick was in shock his girlfriend never cried and she certainly never talked about her past. It was fare to say that the boxer was now very confused, "Faith what are you talking about?" He asked, "Rick, there's so much about me you don't know, and you'll never know, but what you can be guaranteed is that I love this baby, and I'm gonna do what ever it takes to protect it, and that means leaving, so that's what I'm gonna do" Faith said before shaving Rick out of the way and dashing towards her car.

Faith drove, not exactly sure where she was heading, all she knew was that she needed to find Buffy, the blond slayer would know what to do. And after finding Buffy, she was going to start looking for the children that had been stolen from her by the watchers council; she was going to give all her children a chance of being a family, if that's what they want.

"I'm coming B, I hope your ready for me" Faith whispered as she drove off into the sun set.

**A.N: so there you have it, chapter four is done, I'm so sorry it took so long, and I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Please Review.**

**Lost of love Dani**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five: Together again._

Buffy lay still in her bed, trying to fall back asleep, but the sounds of morning filled the rooms of the house she shared with Willow and a newly resurrected Tara and of course little Menley and Willow and Kennedy's adopted daughter Magick "Magi" a cute little three year old witch who lived with them every second week, due to the custody agreement between her two mothers.

Peals of laughter echoed around the room as Tara chased the two little girls towards the kitchen where a heavily pregnant Willow was making pancakes for breakfast.

The red-headed witch smiled at the antics of her lover and the little girls she loved so dearly, "Morning sweetie" Willow chirped as her girlfriend planted a loving kiss on her rosy lips, "Morning my Willow tree" Tara replied as she bent down and scooped up her young step-daughter, Magi smiled up at her mother "hi, hi Mommy" the little girl said giggling as her step-mother tickled her tummy, "Morning my little one, and morning to you over there Mensie" the pregnant woman said in a rather perky voice, Menley smiled back at her goddess-mother " hey Aunty Wills" was the reply from the four year old, "I'm gonna check on Mommy" she said before scurrying towards her mother's bedroom.

"Mommy, are you awake?" the slayer's daughter asks, poking her head through the door smiling at her mother, Buffy sat up, looking at her child "oh, hi baby, is it breakfast time yet?" she asked as her daughter jumped up onto the bed, "yup, yup Mommy time to come eat" the four and a half year old laughed out while bouncing on her mothers bed, "Hey now Missy, you stop jumping on my bed?" Buffy said a mock stern look on her face.

Menley started pulling at her Mommy's blankets "Up Mommy, get up, get up, get up" Menley began to chant, Buffy laughed "Ok, ok I'm up, I'm up" the blond mother surrendered, climbing out of bed.

Buffy watched as her daughter dashed for the door, running and giggling as her mother chased her towards the kitchen.

"Morning Buffy" Willow and Tara chorused when the Twenty-six year old slayer entered the kitchen. "Hey Wills, Tara" she greeted sitting down and accepting a plate of pancakes.

"Dawn called from England last night" Buffy informed the witches, both of whom cared greatly for the girl, "she says, she's finished her course and wants to come back to us, she's looking for a job and trying to convince Kathy to leave Ireland" the slayer continued smiling and eating as she talked.

Tara smiled "that's fantastic Buffy, I can't wait to see her again, I hope she's ok with me being not dead anymore" Tara babbled, ever since her resurrection she had been very concerned about others reactions.

"She'll love you, just like before" Buffy soothed her friend.

Later that day, Buffy, Willow, Tara and Xander sat on a picnic mat at the park watching their youngsters play happily in the play equipment.

The sun was shining and little children ran around laughing, screaming and fighting.

Buffy watched proudly as her daughter played with the other children, still amazed at just how alike the little girl and Faith were, sad that Faith had missed out on so much of Menley's life.

Menley had been prophesied thousands of years ago, she was known as the Twice Blessed Slayer, she was more powerful then the average slayer, due to the fact the she was the child of the two most powerful slayers to walk the earth.

Buffy was awoken from her musings by Jesse, Xander and his ex-lover's almost five year old son, who was now hiding behind Buffy as Menley and Magi chased him.

The blond slayer had come to love these children so much, but she longed to have the love of an adult, someone to hold her when she cried, someone to make love to after slaying, someone with long brown hair and olive skin. This someone was starting to sound awfully like Faith.

Staring of into the distance, Buffy saw a familiar face walking towards the park, a largely swollen stomach stuck out in front, as the woman came closer the blond recognized her.

"Faith" Buffy yelled.

**A.N I know its short, but I don't feel like typing at the moment so that will have to do for now.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Faith's P.O.V**_

"Faith" she heard her name being called, she looked around trying to find who was yelling for her.

Then she noticed, a familiar blond running towards her, Faith's heart began to pound hard against her chest.

It was Buffy; her Buffy was running towards her, tears streaming down her cheeks, staining her face.

"Oh, Buffy" she whispered, pulling the other girl into a passionate embrace, planting kisses all over the blonds face.

"Faith is it really you?" Buffy asked still crying hard "yeah B, it's me" Faith assured her long lost love.

Buffy pulled out of the hug, staring at Faith, a mixture of love, loss and sadness in her eyes. Her love was back, but was she staying? Would she still be there tomorrow?

"I will, babe I will" Faith replied as if reading Buffy's mind. "Promise?" the blond asked

"I promise B, never gonna leave again" Faith replied. Buffy nodded and looked at her properly "you're pregnant" she stated as if Faith didn't already know.

"Looks that way doesn't it" Faith replied just as a little girl came running in their direction yelling "Mommy, Mommy" as she got closer. Faith watched as Buffy scoops the little girl up in her arms and smiles "what's the matter Menley?" she asks

"Aunty Willow's having the baby now" she says excitedly "Red's pregnant?" Faith asks confused.

"Not for long I guess" Buffy replies nodding slightly. Menley turns to Faith and questions "who are you?"

"I'm Faith, and you are?" Faith replies "Menley Joyce Summers" the little girl says her young voice full of pride.

Faith looks at Buffy hoping for an explanation "who's her father?" she whispers "you" Buffy mutters barely hearable.

"Mine?" Faith asks very confused "I'll explain later, right now Wills needs a hospital"

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

A few hours later they sat in the waiting room at the hospital, Xander was playing with the children as Buffy explained the situation to Faith.

"Look Faith, I was so scared when I found out I was pregnant" Buffy started "and you had left I didn't know how to get a hold of you" Buffy had tears in her eyes at the memory of the hard times she had gone through since Sunnydale had been destroyed all those years ago.

"I get that B" Faith said hugging the blond close "but you could have tried to find me" Faith said feeling so sad that she had missed out on the start of yet another child's life.

"I'm sorry Buffy whispers and they share a kiss, just as Tara come rushing into the waiting room announcing "It's a boy" a big smile on her face.

"we have a son, Gaia James" they smile and congratulate the witch.


	7. Chapter 7

**Buffy's P.O.V**

A week had passed since Buffy, Faith and Menley had been reunited.

"Faith…..Faith?" Buffy whispers shaking her girlfriend. Trying hard to wake her.

"Mmm" the brunet mumbles in her sleep "Come on Faith, wake up already" the smaller slayer sighs losing patience with her lover.

"What's the matter B?" Faith asks, sitting up slowly as she starts to wake up. "Finally" Buffy snaps "I've been trying to wake you for almost an hour" she continues slightly exasperated.

"Well sorry!" Faith snaps back rolling her eyes, a pregnant Faith was a very irritable Faith.

"Don't get snappy, I was lonely is all" Buffy defends herself "Sorry B, Little Bean makes me a bit grumpy" Faith apologizes kissing Buffy.

"It's okay, that kiss make up for grumpy you any day, just try not to get snappy with Mensie" Buffy replies with a smile.

Faith looked at the sleeping child between them and sighs "looks like we have company" Buffy laughs at the pout that is firmly in place on the other slayer's face, the very same pout said company often uses herself.

"It's not funny B, it means we can't have special slayer time" Faith says still pouting "never mind Faith, we can have plenty of that later, okay" Buffy suggests and Faith nods in agreement.

The cries of a young baby could be heard from Willow and Tara's room, Gaia was still not bi with the whole idea of sleeping at night.

"Isn't it hard to believe that in just a couple of months that'll be us up late at night with the crying baby" Buffy whispers making sure she doesn't wake Menley.

"Yeah B, it is" Faith says the adds "but ya know the weirdest bit?" she asks "I can't wait" and Buffy nods and says "me neither babe, me neither"

They share yet another kiss before settling back down in bed and falling asleep together as a family.


	8. Chapter 8

**Two Months Later**

"Push Miss Lehane, come on now, push" sister Kay encouraged her patient, Faith tried not to scream as the next contraction hit, but she couldn't help it, it just hurt so much.

"You can do it Faith, just like I did with Menley, ok?" Buffy soothed, she herself had given birth to four years previous, and knew just how painful it could be.

Faith continued to push, knowing that soon she would have another child; already their happy family consisted of her, Faith and four year old Menley.

"One last push, Miss Lehane, just one more" the mid-wife said, smiling at Faith. She gave one last push, hearing the cry of a new born baby brought tears to both Faith and Buffy's eyes.

"Congratulations, it's a girl" sister Kay told the two new mothers, smiling.

"A girl" Faith repeated quietly, Buffy smiled and planted a kiss on Faith's lips.

"Welcome to the world Verity" Faith whispered placing a loving kiss on her daughter's forehead.

Buffy had left the room to collect Menley and the rest of the Scoobies, who were waiting in the hall for news on the newest member of the family.

When she returned, Buffy was a companied by Menley, Willow, Tara, Magi, baby Gaia and Dawn, who gathered around to get a look at the new baby "brother?" Menley asked "not this time Mensie" Buffy smiled and went to continue but Menley didn't need her to "well now I have a sister" she said smiling.

Faith smiled and said "my Family, our family", their family was almost complete, if only her two other daughters were there they would complete the little family.

**A.N: okay 'Finding Family is finally finished but the sequel 'Finding The Lost' will hopefully be started by Christmas.**

**Thanks to all have read the hole way along, please let me know what you would like in the sequel. **


End file.
